ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty
The Crisis of the Nettle's Bounty took place in 354AC, concurrently with the early stages of the War of the Burning Brand. It involved House Greyjoy, House Tawney, and the Westerlands, and nearly brought the Kingdom of the Iron Throne and the Kingdom of the North to open war. Lead Up Asha Greyjoy, Lady Paramount of the Iron Islands, instilled in her children the wisdom of bending the knee. She taught them of the dangers posed by one kingdom standing against the other seven, and it becomes a commonly taught lesson among her descendents. This poses a problem when several of the Ironborn Lords - including House Tawney - urge the Lord of Pyke to take up a crown and rebel once again. He refuses, sowing the seed for the Crisis. Conflict Several of the Ironborn lords begin to raid the Northern coast, trying to drive a wedge between the Iron Islands and their Stark overlords, hoping that the Stark's retaliation would force the Lord Reaper to rebel. A few of the more foolish of their number begin to raid the coasts of the Westerlands. Lords in both the North and the Westerlands send word to Winterfell, demanding an answer for the assaults on their lands. The King on the Iron Throne sends word as well, and for many, it seems as if the Ironborn are once again up to their old schemes. But when King Brandon XI Stark sends word to Pyke, the Greyjoy is surprised to even hear of the attacks. He knows just who is responsible, however. Resolution The Lord Reaper of Pyke sends his son Quenton to Casterly Rock to treat with the Lannisters, even as he summons the Lords who met him once before, even as the Houses along the Stoney Shore - Glover, Ryswell, Dustin, and Rickon's line of Starks - throw back the raiders on their coasts. When the lords arrive, Lord Tawney attempts to convince the Greyjoy one last time to put on a crown. When he fails, he attempts to convince lords to rebel against Greyjoy. He meets minimal success, and the Lord of Pyke has one sentence for him: "Steel shall be your only bounty". Lord Greyjoy allows the lords to leave, honouring the Ironborn rule forbidding them from spilling the blood of one another. The lords are barely out of the sight of Pyke before Westerland ships attack them, sinking their longships and slaying the lords to a man. They'd been lying in wait, summoned by Lord Vickon Greyjoy. The heads of the raiders, as well as the bounty they stole, are sent back in equal amounts to the offended lords. Lord Greyjoy sends out letter condemning those lords actions, and takes the fatherless Tawney children as his wards, as well as some from the other families. Aftermath Tensions settled, and the event was largely forgotten in the wake of the War of the Burning Brand. The Ironborn, however, do not forget. Some still hold grudges against Pyke for the murder of the Ironborn lords, even as some mainlanders commend them for becoming more civilized. Category:Events